I don't need a lesson
by Compromised-Alpha
Summary: This is basically just smut. That's what I write and I'm not going to pretend it's anything else. This is Briar x Niko rated M for very explicit material like I already stated.


Niko cornered Biar.

"Briar, there's something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time." Briar edged away until his back hit the wall. Niko was acting very strangely. Briar had looked up time and time again that day only to notice Niko watching him, something bright and fevered in his eyes. Niko pressed in closer, his face only inches from Briar's. His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Briar, there is something I want from you." His long hair swung forward as he inched closer. Briar was really scared now, Niko never acted like this.

"What do you want?" He asked with more bravado than he felt.

"This." The simple statement and then Niko was kissing Briar. He kissed him with a passion and longing that left Briar stunned. Briar recovered slightly and shoved Niko roughly. In response Niko grabbed Briars wrists in one hand and pinned him against the wall. Briar could feel his unrestrained power crowding in on him, it felt like one hundred suns beating against him.

"Tell me you want it too." Said Niko hoarsely. Briar was still too shocked for speech. Niko kissed him again. His tongue danced in Briar's mouth and his hand was on Briar's chest.

"Niko..." Said Briar weakly. The hand was sliding lower. Briar felt a twitch in his trousers and was shocked at his own promiscuity. Then he was kissing Niko back and Niko was no longer forcing him against the wall. Niko bit Briars lip gently as the hand slid even lower. Briar's eyes widened as Niko's long fingers cradled his manhood and squeezed lightly. Niko forced Briar against the wall and removed his long robe. He was even thinner without it. His crisp linen shirt was rumpled from their exertions and there was a suspicious bulge in his black breeches. Niko slowly unbuttoned his white shirt. He was thin but muscular underneath. He grinned evilly at Briar as he removed it at a torturous pace. His hand strayed to the button on his breeches, but removed it at the look on Briar's face. He threw his shirt on the ground and walked slowly over to Briar. Briar trembled with anticipation as Niko undid the three buttons at the top of his shirt at the same maddening pace. He drew it over Briar's head and discarded it with his own shirt. Niko nipped Briar's ear and Briar gasped, much to Niko's satisfaction. He dropped his hand from Briar's shoulder and moved it down his side in a slow caress. His hand slid around to grope Briar's firm butt. Briar's cock stirred again to press against hard against his trousers. Niko knelt and pulled Briar's pants down roughly with both hands.

"Niko, no," said Briar weakly. Niko looked up at him coolly and cupped his long member with one hand.

"What was that Briar?" Niko asked as calmly as if he wasn't holding Briar's exposed flesh.

"Niko, I don't know." Niko squeezed gently at first, then harder.

"What about now Briar, do you know now?" Briar nodded his consent. Niko stood up quickly and removed his own breeches. He grabber Briar's hand and kissed it softly before moving it down to his pulsing member. Briar gripped it tentatively. It was so big he didn't see how it would ever fit in his mouth, never mind anywhere else.

"Harder Briar." Niko ordered. Briar obeyed, sliding his hand up and down Niko's thick length several times. Niko grabbed Briar's hair and guided the boy's mouth towards his fully erect length. Briar shook his head, but Niko simply tightened his grip. Briar whimpered as Niko thrust himself into his mouth. Niko kept a firm grip on Briar's hair as he pumped in and out. With his other hand he guided Briar's hand toward his ass. He grunted as Briar sucked harder. Briar's tongue traced a pattern on Niko's head. Niko began to shake and thrust harder as Briar moved faster. He moaned and Briar gasped as Niko came hard inside his mouth. Niko hauled the panting Briar over to the bed. Briar tried to wriggle away.

"No, Niko I'm done." he said breathlessly. Niko shook his head.

"No you're not." He forced the squirming Briar against the bed. Niko threw a cord of his power out to wrap around Briar's wrists, confining them. Niko spanked Briar's exposed ass, hard. Briar yelped and tried to wriggle away with no success. Niko spanked him again, grinning when Briar cried out again.

"Niko stop, it hurts." He whimpered, Niko chose to ignore this. He began to knead Briar's firm, red bottom with his long fingers. Briar had almost stopped fighting when one of Niko's long fingers found it's way to between his cheeks. Niko slid a finger inside of Briar who could do little more than flinch. When Briar was uncomplaining Niko slid in a second digit. Briar inhaled sharply. Niko drew his fingers out roughly and then plunged them back in Briar made a small noise as Niko repeatedly finger fucked him. When Niko next pulled his fingers out of Briar he slapped his ass again. Briar groaned loudly.

"Niko, please," he begged, "Niko that's enough" Niko slapped Briar again, more firmly.

"No. There is one more thing you will do for me." Briar's eyes widened when he felt a new pressure against his tight hole.

"Niko please, don't." He whispered, remembering Niko's size.

"It's alright Briar, let me teach you." Said the man sternly. The pressure against Briar increased and he redoubled his efforts to escape. Niko spanked Briar hard as he began to push into him. Niko placed his hands securely around Briar's buttocks and the boy stopped struggling. "Are you ready to learn your lesson?" asked Niko gruffly. Briar shook his head and Niko plunged into him roughly. Briar whimpered quietly as Niko thrust into him again and again. Briar felt like he would burst with Niko's huge cock buried inside him. He cried out as Niko pulled out only to impale him again. Niko fucked him roughly for several minutes. Briar stopped struggling and Niko came inside of him for the second time. Niko released Briar's bonds, dressed quickly then left. Briar lay on the bed too shocked by what had just happened. Wanting to feel repulsed but betrayed by his completely erect cock.


End file.
